Unconditional Love
by The Magpie Method
Summary: To inrease muggle wizard relationships dumbledore has made it bring your sibling year, unfortunately for Lily that means bringing along Petunia and her lardy boyfriend, as if that wasn't enough how in the world did James end up as her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I unfortunately do not own any of the **HP **or any of the characters.(ALTHOUGH IF I DID I WOULD TOTALLY GET LILY AND JAMES AND GINNY AND LUNA AND HERMIONE AND EVERYONE)

**Chp.1**

LILY

"Finally!", seventeen year old Lily Evans thought to herself. It seemed like forever until September but it was finally here and now she would be able to see her friends again and ha - Lily was shortly interrupted for an owl was tapping on the window. Lily opened the window and let the owl in she untied the letter hopping it to be a letter from her friends. Luck wasn't with Lily though it was from YOU GUESSED IT of course JAMES POTTER the most annoying prat, toe rag, filthy, perverted, hormonic git, and the most muscular, sexy, chocolate brown eyed- FREAK FREAKY little uh forget it forget everything forget him Lily. Lily said to herself in her head.

_Dear Flower,_

_ I just wanted to write to tell you how much I have missed you, I really have Lily. And if you don't belive me just ask Remus and Sirius they'll tell you- **It's true Lillykins, Prongsy boy hasn't stopped mopeing about you all summer he's been going on and on and on about how you hate him and he loves you siriusly haha, he's been quite a drag, do us all a favor and just marry him all ready-** SIRIUS! Sorry Lily Sirius has had just a bit to much to drink, coffee I mean, ever since he discovered it he's been going nuts over it, anyways Lil I look forward to seeing you and your family- CRASH- uh got to go Lils see you at Kings Cross Station- **JAMES HARRY POTTER I SWEAR**- bye Lils_

_ Forever yours, _

_ James P. _

Lily smiled no matter how annoying those boys were they were still endearing and she definitely much preffered them to Petunia all summer, not to mention keeping up with all the changes in the wizarding world, at least those boys were always the same, if there was anything she would miss it was their loyalty to being the same, always optimistic..._and James_. 'James with his unkept hair and his hazel eyes even in his letters that boy was up to trouble and he was really sweet now that she thought about it..and handsome so handso- NO! Lily BAD!'

"Lily you have to calm down," Lily said to herself out loud."All I need to do is- "

"Who are you talking to freak?" Petunia, Lily's sister, asked her.

" None of your business!" Lily said annoyed. "Next time knock alright?"

"Uh, I did its just that you were to busy talking to yourself to-"

"Oh shut up and just tell me what you want?"

"Well thanks to _you,_ I now have to go to your freak school."

"WHAT!"

"Shut your pie hole, I said the same thing but mum wouldn't listen."

"Your acting very calm why?"

"Cause I'm not going alone, I fortunately am taking Vernon with me."

"Merlin's beard I'm gonna go through hell."

"Yeah I know I just hoped that instead of going through it, you stay there."

"Sure I just hope you won't cause then I would really know what hell looks like."

"Go to hell!" Petunia the stormed off.

"I'm all ready there," Lily said before she closed the door.

* * *

JAMES

"Oi! Prongs get up," a very flustered Sirius said.

"Mum let me sleep," James said.

"I am not your mother," Sirius said now really annoyed. "Oi! Moony wake up this old stag will ya?"

"Sure thing," Remus answered with a smirk."Oi Prongs, did you know that Lily is in your bed half naked?"

"Leave me alo- WHAT?" James turned so fast he fell off the bed only to hear the chorus of his friends laughing."Hahaha so very funny."

James showered quickly and grabbed a piece of toast as did Sirius and Remus. This was his last year to get Lily to go out with him and he might meet her family. Since this year at school, you had to take your siblings. This was going to be the best year ever! This year he was going to get everything he knew it! Lily Evans was finally going to go head over heels for him. This was his year and no one would ruin it he would make sure of that!

"James would you please hurry up your going to be late dear!" Mrs Potter scolded her son.

"Coming mum." James called back while he hurried and jumped into their car along with his friends.

* * *

LILY

"Oh and Vernon is soon going to have his own drill factory." Petunia bragged, "Oh and he's really smart too."

"Oh Petunia would you shut up already about your boyfriend," Lily interrupted.

"Lily really just because _you_ don't have a _boyfriend_ doesn't mean that I can't be happy is it?" Petunia asked sweetly in front of her parents, who were watching them.

"Well no it isn't its just that _I _wish you would take _my_ example and not brag about your boyfriend is all." Lily answered innocently.

" What _you _have a boyfriend?" Petunia sneered.

"Of course if _you_ can get one it isn't really a surprise If i can is it," Lily mocked.

"Well actually -"

"Oh and mum, dad I wanted you guys to meet him." Lily said now putting the attention towards herself.

"Really, oh dear how wonderful," Lily's mother approved.

"Oh yes absolutely terrific, my daughter is out mingling with some boy that we haven't heard anything about," her father retorted.

"Actually dad I was hoping you would meet him today," Lily told her father.

"Oh really?" her father questioned.

"Uh yeah, he uh...insisted," Lily said nervously.

"Oh and whats this young man's name?" her father asked relaxing a bit seeing as whoever the boy was he was willing to meet him.

"UH-UH-UH-OH look we're here," Lily said opening the door and getting out of the car. "Bloody hell Lily that was close, any closer and you would have made Petunias day," Lily cursed herself silently.

* * *

JAMES

James, Sirius, and Remus were discussing new pranks for the year when this bulgy walrus like guy stood next to them looking absolutely conceited. Just by looking at him they could tell they didn't like him. And he could tell they didn't like him yet he just stood there looking even more important. They smiled and huddled up trying to prank this conceited jerk. As they were about to try something they saw a raven haired girl come up to him and kiss him. James and the guys turned around in disgust shocked that someone that repulsive could get a girlfriend.

" Ugh, honestly Petunia get a room." James heard a voice remark sounding only too much like that of Lily's. James turned to see a petite Lily Evans looking at the couple with disgust. Followed by her parents. James looked at Lily like Christmas had come early.

"Uh, Prongs your drooling again." Sirius said taking him out of his daydreaming. James looked at Sirius with a scowl on his face while Sirius returned it with a smirk.

"All right you two come on we better go find a compartment," Remus said always the peace maker.

"Sure," answered Sirius.

"Ok I just have to say hello to my glorious Lily flower." answered James. Remus and Sirius looked at James amusedly and rolled their eyes as he walked toward her.

"Hello Lily flower how was your summer?" James said causing Lily to finally notice him.

* * *

LILY

Lily, her parents and sister walked through the train station they met up with Vernon much to Lily's disgust.

"You should go ahead sweetie," Petunia said trying to make Lily jealous. Although Lily wondered how could anyone be jealous of that big walrus like fatso.

Before going through the wall Vernon gave Lily a wink and blew a kiss.

"UGH, Merlin I think I just threw up in my mouth," Lily thought to herself while looking away in disgust. Right after Petunia went through followed by Lily and her parents. As soon as she got there Lily did not like the sight in front of her. She decided she needed to break it up before anyone else became traumatized.

"Ugh, honestly Petunia get a room," Lily answered looking away in disgust, they looked like a pig kissing a duck. Petunia glared at Lily while Vernon wiggled his eyes suggestively at Lily. Lily's parents soon followed about to say goodbye as they were interrupted by (YUP THAT'S RIGHT) JAMES BLOODY POTTER.

"Hello Lily flower how was your summer." James said suprizing Lily as she turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. But I do own the plot of this story.

I also want to thank all those people who reviewed. Thank you very much! I really appreciate it.

-Lily-

**"Hello Lily flower how was your summer?" James said surprising Lily, as she turned around.**

Oh great Lily thought to herself on top of all her trouble here comes Bloody POTTER.

"Oh Lily is this the young man you were talking about?" asked Lily's mother curiously.

"Young man if you are going to be dating my daughter then-" Lily's father was shortly interrupted by Lily, who started having a coughing fit.

"Are you alright love." James asked a now very grim looking Lily, whom he was very concerned about. For Lily's face was turning from red to purple. James said 'aguamenti'

He was giving her some water while rocking her in his shoulders. Lily got better and looked at James's face, Lily smiled to see him concerned and rocking her gently. Lily lay her head on James's shoulder and surprised him by sighing. James smirked Lily Evans wanted him, and bad. James started holding back laughter at the sight of his friends dropped jaws. Lily stopped and looked at him "What's so funny." Lily said starting to blush and getting annoyed at herself for embracing him."That." James pointed as Lily turned. Lily laughed at the sight in front of her. Sirius and Remus jaws had dropped straight to the floor and Peter had not only managed to pee on himself but fainted as well. Lily was soon interrupted by her father who with a very stern tone said

"Is this the young man you are dating Lily?"

"Yes Dadd- I mean no well uh..." Lily looked around nervously hoping Petunia hadn't heard her stuttering. Unfortunately luck wasn't with her today for Petunia was striding over towards them. Then again luck had a funny way of working out for at that exact moment James decided to talk and "Explain."

"Yes I am very pleased to meet you." James said smiling while extending both hands toward her parents and shaking them."Lily has told me so much about you, she absolutely adores you guys." Lily was waiting for her parents reaction and was surprised to see her mother and even more her father smiling and smiled as well. Her grin grew wider when her eyes fell upon Petunia's ugly faced scowl and her blubber faced boyfriend.

"Shall we go love?" James asked a now very happy looking Lily.

"Huh, Oh yes lets." Lily said distractedly while saying her farewells to her parents. James took Lily's hand and led her to a compartment then stopped when she heard her sister's scream.

"Wait up freak- hurry Vernon." Petunia exclaimed.

"Yes, hurry your taking forever you good for nothing blubber pervert!" Lily retorted while winning a look of wonder from the marauders.

"Shut it you weirdo." Petunia retorted.

" WEIRDO-I'M NOT THE ONE DATING THAT FAT HEADED PREGNANT WHALE." Lily yelled, now furious.

"You're just jealous that Vernon never asked you out." Petunia screamed.

"Of course he didn't I was to busy kicking-well trying to kick him out of the house." Lily retorted. "But face it, we all know that blob of fat is to heavy to kick out."

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"JUST GET IN the bloody compartment Petunia before I do something we both regret." Lily screamed noticing she was causing everyone to come out of their compartments to watch.

"Fine!" Petunia finally agreed going inside the compartment and following the marauders.

* * *

-James-

_**"**_**Hello Lily flower how was your summer." James said surprising Lily as she turned around."**

As soon as those words came out of James's, mouth he knew he had gotten himself into something huge. He was absolutely positively in love with Lily Evans.

He saw her adorable angelic face expression of confusion and surprise. He was about to comment on her appearance when he was interrupted by a man and woman behind Lily. "Oh Lily is this the young man you were talking about?" said the woman. "Young man if you are going to be dating my daughter then-" said the man. James looked confusedly at Lily who seemed to be as shocked as him. James was thinking about what he was supposed to answer when Lily, _his_ precious Lily, started coughing. James cast some water for her and rocked her in his shoulders. Lily lay her head on his shoulder and surprised him by sighing. James smirked Lily Evans wanted him, and bad. James then looked behind her at his friends and immediately had the urge to laugh but held it in apparently, Lily noticed, for she stopped, looked at him, asked him what was so funny, and started to blush. James just chuckled. He pointed to his friends and said "that." James smiled to see Lily laughing as well but her smile soon turned into a nervous smile and a look saying "Please help me!" towards him when the man spoke again and said,

"Is this the young man you are dating Lily?" at this James heart skipped a beat and looked at Lily who looked around nervously while answering.

" Yes Dadd- I mean no well uh..." Then, she looked at James with a pleading look. Which James took to mean pretend you are which is exactly what he did as soon as the raven haired girl, that was kissing that walking blob of fat, joined them, she must be her sister James thought to himself and said,

"Yes I am very pleased to meet you." he smiled and extended both his hands towards them looking absolutely pleased with himself and even more at, Lily's _relieved_ face. Which, he took as a sign to carry on .

"Lily has told me so much about you, she absolutely adores you guys," James added. which caused a smile on her porcelain cream colored face and lit her spectacular emerald green eyes. "YES!" he thought to himself Lily Evans is his girlfriend well sort of not really, ok so she was pretending but pretending to be JAMES POTTER'S girlfriend nonetheless.

As Lily was going in someone or more like, something grabbed Lily's arse. Lily turned around to see herself face to face with none other than Vernon (blubbery fatness) Dursley. Lily was used to Vernon Dursley having a crush on her but he had gone to far. Vernon was molesting her _way_ too much. So Lily decided to do the first thing that came in her head, _hit him._ But that really had no effect because this walking blob of lard could not feel anything, even if a train hit him!

"Vernon?" Lily asked sweetly. "Ive been wondering how you do it?" Everyone looked at Lily in confusion except for Vernon who smiled and responded.

"Do what?" Lily smiled evilly as she answered.

"How you are able to go through the night sleeping and not suffocating your humongous mounds of jelly rolls?" Everyone burst into laughter except for Petunia who looked absolutely furious.

"More like a pregnant whale, pregnant with a pregnant whale, who ate a pig, and two huge tubs of lard," said Sirius as tears came out of his eyes. At this everyone stopped laughing and looked at Sirius with astonished faces then, they burst into even more laughter. Lily felt James's hands wrap around her waist gently and felt being pulled towards him. Lily sat on James lap and felt his warm breath caressing her neck. When, suddenly she realized what she had just gotten herself into. Lily suddenly stood up looked at James and screamed.

* * *

reAd and REvieW pleaSe


End file.
